


Thomas

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just found out that Thomas Hitzelsperger came out six months after ending his career as a soccer player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this when I heard it yesterday. 
> 
> For all of you who don't know him, Thomas Hitzelsperger, he's a former soccer player who played more than 50 matches for team Germany. He just came out to the public yesterday and it's huge here atm, since gays in football is still such a big taboo. 
> 
> I hope we'll wake up one morning in a world where nobody has to be afraid of living their sexuality.
> 
> Thanks rocky for the beta.

“Arthur!!!!!!!!!” Merlin ran through the house. “Arthur, did you hear?”

Arthur looked up from where he was packing his bag for the weekend. “Did I hear what?”

“About Hitzelsperger!” Merlin entered the room and stopped, his face absolutely glowing.

“Who?” Turning back to the closet, Arthur pulled out another pair of socks and tossed them into his bag with his other stuff.

“Come on! Thomas Hitzelsperger! We drooled over him at the 2006 World Cup! You must remember him!” Merlin almost bounced with excitement.

“Oh, him! Team Germany, right?”

“Yup, him!”

“What about him? Gimme my little pillow?”

Absent-mindedly, Merlin handed it over. “He just outed himself.”

Arthur’s movement stilled. “By accident?”

“No, on purpose. To help the cause of gay people in sports.” Merlin beamed and his smile grew even wider, to the point where Arthur wondered how that huge grin was even _possible_. 

“That’s…Merlin, that’s nice, but he ended his career half a year ago. It won’t do anything to help active players. Plus, he’s German. It’s different.”

Merlin’s enthusiasm faltered a bit. “But…someone’s gotta start. And he’s like…isn’t he like the first football player to do this? I mean, it might not change things right away, but…there’s hope?”

Arthur zipped his travel bag shut and wrapped his arms around Merlin. “You’re right. It’s a start. And yes, it’s good news.”

Merlin nuzzled into his neck and then pulled back to kiss him softly. “Have a great game and score for me. I’ll be on the couch in your jersey, watching.”

Pulling Merlin closer and hugging him tight, Arthur inhaled his scent. One day, Merlin would be able to sit in the stands with the players’ wives instead of having to watch at home. Arthur hoped that, thanks to that brave man in Germany, this day wasn’t too far away.


End file.
